


The Coolest Cool Dude

by Zany_Frog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue is a cinnamon roll, Continuation of Crush's Rad to the Bone, Edge is probs Tsundere, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sans is the broest bro, Stretch is a nervous bab, Stretch wears a dress, Stretch's Cool Dude Outfit, could be considered, how do tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Blue wrang his hands nervously for a moment, staring at Stretch out of the corner of his eye. "I...I don't have one of those outfits. It's...Uh...Apparently just a Papyrus thing."There was a long moment of uttermost silence before every head in the room turned towards Stretch.Continuation of Crush's Rad to the Bone! (Chapter 46 of CrushingOn Stupid One-Shots)





	The Coolest Cool Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushingOnSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushingOnSans/gifts).



> Fuck yeah, got this finished! Only took like a year and a total reworking of about 700 words of my absolute shit writing....  
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Hey, go read Crush's Rad to the Bone first! Reading some of the comments will help, and they will also probably make you laugh, tbh.

Stretch looked off to the side, staring at the wall as he took a sip of his honey. He decided his best course of action would be to stay quiet and try to hide his blush. They didn’t know a thing about his other outfit, nor did they need to.

“Oh my stars, Papy! You have one, don’t you?!” Blue’s eyelights were stars, his hands clapped on his cheekbones in happy awe.

Papyrus gasped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened. “Wowie! You have to show us, Stretch!”

Stretch decided, in that exact moment, that he needed to be way more drunk for this conversation. “Not gonna happen, buddy.” He pushed himself to his feet to hopefully escape.

“No, no. I think that this will be adequate payment for my dented armor.” Fell was grinning. Stretch didn’t like it one bit.

“C’mon, Stretch, it can’t be that bad,” Sans cut in, a much calmer grin on his features. Red was simply watching everyone with a smirk.

Stretch shook his head, starting to walk towards the kitchen with his hands held in the air. “Nope, not gonna happen. Never. Goodbye, good day, and never talk about it ever again.”

He shortcutted to his room after grabbing a bottle of honey from the Tales’ kitchen. Getting drunk off his ass was tempting, but if he did that, he knew full well what he would do.

...

Stretch noticed after a while that he was almost always being watched by the alternates when they were all hanging out. It left an uneasy feeling welling up in his soul. He knew it had to be because of his “cool dude outfit,” but he honestly had no idea what they were planning. He contemplated just taking the outfit off and leaving it at home, but it just felt...wrong to do so.

So he was left always looking over his shoulder at the other Sanses and Papyruses. He shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of such a small thing. He should have just whipped off his clothes and let them laugh at him.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His - admittedly gross - signature sweatshirt and sweatpants had been thrown on his bed. He had been planning on taking the stupid thing off, but now he just stood in front of the mirror, staring at it.

Despite the turmoil, he loved his outfit. It was a simple, long-sleeved black dress, the top from slight below his collarbones and up was see-through, while the rest was made from a comfortable, woolly fabric. Golden stars of varying sizes were printed all across the dress, catching what small amount of light they could and shining.

His fingers went to the bottom of the dress and tugged, somewhat self-conscious of the short length. It just barely went down past the middle of his thigh. He should’ve gone with a longer one.

He glanced back up at the mirror. This was stupid, he was going to take it off.

Yeah.

Totally.

Any second now….

Stretch clenched the bottom of the dress in his hands, staring at himself in the eyes as if determined to ignore what he was wearing altogether. That was when he noticed the light from the hallway filtering through his _wide open_ door.

His head whipped around, staring at the door in horror. _He thought he’d shut that!_ Stumbling, he nearly sprinted to the door, looking left and right down the hallway.

It didn’t look like anyone was there, but the TV was on downstairs so that meant _someone_ was home. And that someone had to have opened his door, because he’s almost positive he had shut it.

“WHO THE FUCK OPENED MY DOOR, ‘CAUSE I WILL _MURDER_ YOU!”

“Language, Stretch!” Papyrus replied, though it had a hint of a smile in it. “And you look very good in that dress!”

Stretch felt a blush overtake his features, despite being absolutely mortified. Well, he guessed everyone in the house knew now. Cool. Great. Not panicking at all.

“Wait, a dress? That’s his outfit?” Blue seemed shocked. There was a moment of quiet as the TV continued to play. Stretch wondered who was going to laugh first.

“Can we all see, Papy?! I’m sure you look amazing!”

…What?

“Wh-who’s all here?”

“Just the Fells, Tales, and us! Don’t worry, brother, we won’t pressure you to!”

_Shit_ , he sounded so fucking excited about this. And it’s not like this could get any worse, so what the hell? Yeah, just...why the hell not? Maybe if he showed them all, they would get off his back about it.

He took a step out of his room, casting a glance back at his sweatshirt nervously. Before he could talk himself out of it, he continued to the end of the hallway, just before it opened up to the second floor balcony. Just as he was about to take the final few steps out into the open, he thought of something that had him backing up.

“No pictures, and you all have to promise.” He peeked out from behind the wall to glare down at all of them, while still hiding what they all obviously wanted to see from their prying eyes.

All of them promised, Edge and Red seeming the most reluctant. He decided to take it, because what was the worst that would happen if they took pictures? Even though the Fells were assholes, they were assholes with morals. If they took pictures, they were staying in their phones. So no harm, no foul and whatnot.

He stepped out from the hallway and onto the balcony. At the small gasps he heard, his blush worsened and he looked away from where he’d been staring at the wall. The others seemed...mostly in awe. He unconsciously found himself looking at Edge and Red, almost desperate for them to say something.

They were both blushing, Red staring at him with wide eye sockets and Edge looking off to the side. He was looking back every few seconds, though, as if Stretch couldn’t see him doing it.

The silence was killing him. No one was saying anything. It was somehow worse than if they had started laughing, because then they would have at least _reacted_.

“Please say something.” God, he sounded desperate.

Blue was the first to break the silence, his eyelights turning to stars. “Oh my gosh, Papy, you look so awesome! Ooh, could you help me find a dress too?!”

Stretch chuckled, his posture relaxing a bit. He should’ve known Blue would be fine with it. “Sure, bro. Whatever you want.”

“Could I come?” Papyrus looked excited.

“‘Course you can.”

With that out of the way, Stretch looked to the others in their group for their reactions, slightly less hesitant now.

“Hey, dude, you look great. Stop worrying so much.” Sans gave him a smile and a lazy thumbs up.

“Yeah, Stretch, you look hot!” Red commented immediately after, his smile turning into a smirk. Edge smacked him on the arm and glared at him in exasperation more than anything.

Then, after a beat of silence, everyone turned to Edge for his reaction. He frowned, his blush worsening. “You look good. It’s...it’s good.”

Stretch let go of the breath he’d been holding. “Thanks, guys, really.”

He hesitated for a moment before climbing down the stairs to sit on the couch while everyone went back to what they were doing. Sans offered a fist bump, and Stretch happily bumped back. Edge seemed to be trying to ignore him, while Red was watching TV as if nothing had even happened.

Stretch had just been worrying over nothing. He’d been stupid to think they would all make a big deal out of it. Shaking his head, he let himself sink into the couch and relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Based the dress off of this one (except not that expensive, jesus)  
> http://www.redvalentino.com/us/printed-dress_cod34768372dq.html?tp=103914&gclid=Cj0KCQiA4bzSBRDOARIsAHJ1UO5IB6BazaHY_FA_-RbVehJ7rM2Nc_xkCGuQALUMYindttIXLzHtfKEaAuS0EALw_wcB


End file.
